dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Items (Legacy)
Alchemist’s glove Alchemist’s glove: This Glove/bracers functions like any other to any non-alchemist that tries to use it. However when donned by an alchemist the effects of the glove are immediately apparent. If a transmutation circle is drawn on the glove with any ink, then that spell is available to the alchemist as a standard action useable at will. To activate the spell you must expend a spell slot equal to the spell level as if you were casting the spell, but the alchemist must make a DC 10+ the spell’s caster level int. check to use it. For this to function you must be an alchemist, and you must have an intelligence score appropriate for the spell cast. For instance to cast a 4th level spell you must have an intelligence equaling (10+ the spell’s level) 14. Epic Spells cannot be stored as such. All taboos still apply. You may ware only 2 such gloves at any time, however you may only were one if you choose. 10,000 gp If this doesn't make sense, then check the classes section again. Chalk Here are some different kinds of chalk: Water Chalk: This blue colored chalk will write on water, even in rapids! The caster take a -5 on his Alchemy check when the water is not still. Price 2000 gold Medium transmutation. Hard Chalk: This gray chalk will only break under extreme preasure. a Strengh DC of 30 to break. Price 500 gold Minor transmutation. Surface chalk: This bright red chalk will write, and stick to any hard surface! Price 4000 gold Medium trasmutation. Power chalk: This violet chalk increases the caster level of any transmutation spell by four. Price 5000 gold Major Transmutation. Moving chalk: Any transmutation circle drawn with this white chalk will move with the user. Price 2500 gold Minor Transmutation. Alchemists Chalk: This rainbow colored chalk will decrease the time it take the alchimist to use his special ability to 1 standered action. Price: 5000 gold Major Transmutation. Air Chalk: This glass-like chalk will write on the air and move with the caster. Price: 5000 gold Major Transmutation. Fast Chalk: This black chalk reduces the time to draw any transmutation circle to one standered action. Price 10000 gold Major Transmutation. Lasting Chalk: Any circle drawn by this green chalk will last forever, unless erased. the caster of the spell peremently loses the spell slot until the circle is erased. The circle can be activeted once a round by using a spell slot equal to the spell level of the circle. Price 10000 gold Major Transmutation. Goggles of lifesense These goggles allow you to see any living creature as a small orb of light. This functions just as the Skeleton version of lifesense does except it can be dispelled. You see the light of any living creature even if it is invisible or hiding. You must concentrate on the ability to pinpoint the exact location of the creature but you can tell the area that it is in. Line of sight does not apply as long as you and the target are withen 1000ft. The light acts as a torch that is the same size category of the creature. So a Half Orc would Illuminate a 40ft radius brightly, and an 80ft radius of shadows. 1000gp minor necromancy Map of Truth: This map is exactly like any other map you might find (roll randomly for an area) until activated. Once per day after the word “truth” is said in draconic one minute later the map changes into a map of the area surrounding you in a 210 ft radius. You can also scry through the map inside the location. It tells you the location of all creatures in the area, their difficulty to defeat and any traps or objects of interest to the user. Even if the user isn’t aware of the interest themselves. If activated with some area in mind then it will tell you the easiest most efficient rout to that area and any hazard that might be in the way. These hazards are stated clearly on the map. If the user of the map has no area in mind the effects do not activate. After activation the map show the selected are for 110 minutes. Ounce this is active the area can not be altered for twenty four hours. After the 110 minutes the map reverts to its old location. 42,120gp Medium Divination Transmutation Scrolls Unlike normal scrolls Transmutation Scrolls do not caost exp, there for you cannot put a spell that costs xp into them. Now the cost of a trasumatation scroll is the spell level squared multiplyed by 100. The martial cost is half that. you can put meta magic feats in Transmutation Scrolls. The Craft Alchemy DC is 10+spell level x 2. Like normal scrolls these are one use items. Also only alchemists can use them. There is no use magic device chech that can be made to acivate the items.